


Dragon bond

by hadesgate51



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgate51/pseuds/hadesgate51
Summary: Harry was at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, with Charlie when he meets Charlie mate,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/317043) by Kindred01. 



Human dragon

Prologue

Charlie smiled as he walked thought the Dragon Sanctuary. He had been working here for one year already and couldn’t wait to find out that he could stay. As he walked by the springs he stopped dead in his tracks. The most beautiful human he had ever seen before was sitting in the water his head resting on top of his well build arms on the edge. His eyes closed adding to the peaceful look on his face his long goldish black hair floating behind him in the water. When the gorgeous male finally opened his eyes to look at what was around him he placed his snake like eyes on Charlie and Charlie couldn’t breathe and his heart was pounding agents his rib cage. The red head final got control of his body and ran.   
Three months later  
Charlie nervously walked over to the biggest springs on the sanctuary. As he made it over the last hill he raised an eye brow confused as he saw two figures talking. The red head froze as he got closer. The younger male now stud gawking at his boss as the other male introduced him to the man he had spent the last three months dreaming about.   
“Hello my names Endawn” Charlie just continued to stare, his boss smirk as he rolled his eyes   
“Charlie my boy speak” the older male said laughing  
“Mr. Thornhill can we have some privacy.” Endawn asked the other male nodded before taking off  
“Well beautiful” Endawn said smirking as Charlie’s head snapped up a pink ting coloring his cheeks.  
“Have you ever heard of human dragons?”   
A few years latter  
Harry was at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary, learning about Dragon from Ron’s older brother Charlie Weasley,  
“Charlie the horntails are at it again” the teen screamed chuckling as three baby horntails tried to knock him over  
Harry had already been there a week so far learning about all the dragons that lived in the sanctuary and helping out when he could, but his favorite part was when he got to take care of the baby dragon's that had been abandon by their mothers or were hurt and to the surprise of the dragon handlers they all seem to love Harry. “Norbert stop” Harry screamed laughing as Haggrid’s dragon helped the other dragons tackle Harry to the ground.   
Charlie smiled as he watched the younger male playing with the baby dragons in the small field. Before his mind clouded over with worry as his thoughts turned to seeing Harry in his bed under him crying out his name, Charlie shook his head trying to lose that thought as Harry walked over to him a group of dragons following the laughing green eyed teen.  
“it’s time for them to eat” Harry nodded as the large group of dragons behind him raced over to a group of loaded troves.   
“Have fun” Charlie asked as he watched Harry fall backwards on to the grass covered hill beneath them.  
“What can I say I love the little guys” Harry said a huge smile on his face as he stared at the red head next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Human dragon  
Chapter 1  
3 weeks later

Charlie sat with Harry in the teen's hut eating some muggle food and drinking muggle beer which shocked Harry to begin with. "I thought I should tell you about the human dragons Harry."  
Harry looked at his red haired friend as Charlie took another swig of his beer.  
"Human Dragons? I’ve never heard of those before what are they?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his beer, running his fingers though his hair Charlie was a little uneasy telling this information to the younger male sitting across from him.  
"Human dragons are dragons that can take the form of a human being, it’s so they can connect to the world a little better, they are very intelligent and understand everything you say or think."  
"Wow! they sound amazing." Harry said his green eye wide open in awe  
"Oh they are, great to talk to but…"Charlie looked down at his beer  
"But what?" Charlie looked at Harry before rubbing the back of his head, and then pulled his shirt away to show a bite on his shoulder  
"This was made by a human dragon years ago, I never told mum or dad about this, they would have blown their lids, these dragons don't mate with each other, they normally can't stand to look at each other, any way they don't mate with their own kind they mate with humans." Harry eyes went wide to the point he was thinking that they would have popped out of his head  
"They what?"  
"All the Dragon tamers here are mated to them." Charlie continued  
"W…What about their young, you know when they have eggs or… something?" Harry asked  
"Oh yes that part is a bit odd, we would carry the child, then when it’s around time for the children to be born we kind of go into hiding until they are born, the human dragon will stay in either from as well as stay close by in case they are needed." Charlie finished Harry nodded before staring at the older male in front of him.  
“What is your mate like?” Charlie cheeks grow pink before he could speak  
For the rest of the night they talked about Charlie's human dragon and what happens when you met one, it was a lot for Harry to take in yet it all made sense to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon bond  
Chapter 2  
It was a couple of weeks after Charlie’s talk with Harry and both were walking along the green, the dark hair teen’s noise in his book and he was letting Charlie read through it every now and then, "Hello Charlie." Came a male voice behind them, the two young males stopped before Charlie turned around along with Harry,  
"Hello Endawn it's been awhile." He said to the man now in front of him, Harry raised an eye brow before taking in the snake like eyes that looked at him with a knowing look. As he looked away from the other males captivating gaze Harry noticed the dark scale on his skin around his eyes travelling down the side of his face to his neck, his hair was long and looked like liquid golden black, for some reason Harry wanted to know how the other male’s hair would fell between his fingers.   
"Yes a long while…who is this?" he asked looking at Harry, the teen felt his heart rate speed up a small dusting of pink on his cheeks  
"This is a friend of my brothers and mine, his name is Harry Potter, he is here to learn about the other dragons." He said, Harry notice how quickly Charlie submissively become around Endawn, the dragon moved closer to Harry before hooking his fingers under his chin and making the shorter male look up at him  
"Ummm… such pretty eyes" Endawn murmured causing a shiver to run down Harry’s spin  
“Yes, they are." The red head said, Harry blushed and tried to look away, but Endawn made him looked back at him  
"Tell me Charlie have you thought about it?" he asked, turning his head towards his mate, the teen looked between the two older males puzzled,   
Endawn held eye contact with Charlie, Harry watched silently as they talked within their minds back and forth, until finely Charlie answered  
"I have… he is beautiful don't you think?" Charlie asked a small hinting smile played on his lips as Endawn smirked  
"A very rare beauty, shall we welcome him into our bond?" he asked, the red head. Charlie nodded as the dragon turned back to Harry, his green eyes showing a spark of hope  
"Would you like to join our bond?" Endawn asked, all Harry could do was nodded his head slowly   
"Speak up little one?" Endawn order   
"Y…Yes I want to join." He said feeling his throat tighten as he spoke  
"Good, we will have heirs yet, we've been waiting for a third to join us Harry, Charlie is my mate but is unable to carry my young,” a sad look ghosting over the taller males face before continuing “we learnt we need a third as I am older than most of my kind, shall we take this to the springs." He asked


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemon

Dragon bond  
Chapter 3  
"I need to call my bosses, if I just wander off with Harry they will come looking." Charlie stated Endawn nodded before speaking  
"Do what you have to do, I will start by finding our young mates magical core."   
Charlie nodded before pulling out his wand and two quick spells later he was done sending a message out to his bosses   
then returning back to Harry and Endawn the two having moved closer to the springs while he was gone.  
Endawn pulled Harry's clothes off before nuzzled the pale skin letting his tongue touch areas of the younger males skin as he felt for Harry’s core, a moan left the teen's lips as his eyes darken with each passing caress. The feeling of the dragon's large hands running over his skin throwing his hormones in to overdrive. Harry was so lost in the feeling he didn’t notice when Endawn pulled him in to the water   
"So many scars, poor boy" Endawn muttered a sad tone lasing the statement  
"I don’t need sympathy." Harry snapped a gasp escaping his lips as Endawn gentle rubbed over a sensitive spot just below his heart.   
"No but you need love." Charlie said as he walked over to his mate and soon-to-be-mate by the springs, Charlie make quick work of his cloths placing them on the floor by the edge of the spring. Charlie smirked as be got behind Harry, his green eyes clouded and unseeing.  
"I found his core, hold him still." Endawn order, a small smile on his lips as Charlie got hold of Harry’s arms  
"WHAT?" Harry yelled as he felt Charlie grab him, the teen now wide awake and panicked his body already starting to struggle agents the older males grip.  
"Shhhh… Harry this is going to be painful, but try to relax." He said kissing Harry’s shoulder, the black hair dragon nodded in agreement as he slowly placed his hand over Harry's heart and then moved it down so it was just under Harry's heart  
"This will hurt and that I am truly sorry for." Endawn told Harry as he buried his claws into Harry’s chest. Harry open his mouth in a silent cry tears brimming from his wide green eyes as Charlie ran his hand though his hair and tried to calm him, Harry slowly regained his breathing as Charlie continued the gentle caress and whispers. Harry let out a small sob just to close his mouth tight. when Harry open his mouth again he let out a high pitch scream  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRH!" before he fell limp in Charlie's arms, pulling his nails out of the human's chest Endawn looked at the sweat covered face now resting against Charlie's chest. The pained look on the younger males face slowly fading away to that of calm.  
"That looked like it hurt more than it should have?" Charlie said worry as he placed a gentle kiss to Harry’s brow  
"It did, he had barriers around his core it made it harder for me to get to it." Endawn mused a frown on his face  
"Barriers! Why would Harry have barriers around his core, he is a strong wizard I know that but he shouldn’t be able to do that?" he said  
"It's seems that it has been there since he was a child protecting him from harm, but what kind of harm would he need that kind of protect for?" Endawn asked his mate, still running his hand thought the soft inky black hair a puzzled look on his face  
"I thought even you would have heard of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived…" he got a blank look from his mate, sighing Charlie talked again  
"Remember I told you why I left the Sanctuary for a while to help with a war…”he got a nod… “well I am sure your heard of Voldemort” …he got another nodded and a hissed at the name… “he’s been trying to kill Harry since he was a baby, he killed his family and when he started at Hogwarts the dark lord came back, Harry was only 17 when he killed him, he died twice you know." Endawn looked at the small human in his mate's arms;  
"No one will harm him now he has us." He said kissing Charlie on the lips and then Harry as well.  
_____________  
When Harry woke up he found himself laying on soft grass under a blanket, he was naked as the day he was born, he felt odd like he was seeing everything new   
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked siting down next to the confused young male   
"Oddly okay, what did he do?" Harry asked running two fingers over the place Endawn had ripped through before looking at Charlie.  
"He bonded your magic to his and mine, you should feel stronger." He said as he handed him a drink of water, Harry took it a small smile on his face as he drunk some  
"Where is Endawn?" Harry asked blushing when he notices Charlie was just as naked as he was,  
"He's doing what the dom-mate does and gather food, he did this with me, he still does when he visits." Charlie said smiling  
"So he doesn't stay long?" Harry asked a frown on his face  
"No he and the others come once a month for a week, maybe two. But do not worry now there are two of us." He smiled; Endawn came back his prize in hand. They ate the wild boar he caught before slowly falling asleep.

(Lemon ahead skip to next bold if you do not like)

Endawn smirked as he looked down at his two mates before he started to shagg Charlie. The red heads eye snapping open as he felt his mate cage him under his body. Endawn licked down Charlie’s body before returning to his kiss swollen lips. The human dragon nuzzling Charlie’s neck as he started to quickly prepare his first mate   
Harry rubbed his eyes as he looked for were the sound of panting was coming from. Harry watched as he saw Endawn pin down Charlie pounded into him with no mercy, this made the younger male becoming greatly aroused, Charlie looked over to their soon-to-be-mate before calling him over and Harry crawled over to them, evey moment showed Harry’s feelings of uncertainly and nervousness yet the younger male still sat by them, Charlie pulled Harry by his hips towards him and took his hardening length into his mouth, Harry gasp throwing his head back as Charlie deep throated him. A victories smirk on Endrawn’s face as he watched the two younger male but kept his hips moving.  
"C…Charlieeee." Harry moaned as the red head took him down his throat, his eyed rolling back into his head as another moan and whimper ripped from his throat; Endawn smirked as he watched Harry's face as he thrusted into Charlie making the red head moan and cry out loader, Charlie used this chance to pushed his fingers into an unsuspecting Harry. Harry nibbled on his bottom lip in discomfort as Charlie’s first finger breeched his entrance. Harry yelped as Charlie added the second finger and pushed his fingers in and out of him stretching Harry. The younger male letting out a choked cry as Charlie added the third finger hitting Harry’s sweet spot. Endawn having stopped his molestation on Charlie after hearing his new mate yelp before starting up again. Harry was the first to cum and then the others followed.  
Harry fell on to his back panting heavily as he looked up to see the sky mixed with rock, he then saw Endawn looking down at him "Are you ready?" he asked his snake like eyes running over Harrys form as the younger male shakily nodded  
" We need all of us to made our child.” Endawn smiled running his fingers down Harry’s cheek. “It will be a perfect start for us." He said to Harry as he slowly pushed himself into his new mate, the dark haired teen’s eyes going wide as tears threaten to fall form them.  
"Ahhhhh gods!" Harry cried out as he felt Endawn settle inside of him, he laid still breathing in and out slowly, feeling full and stretched. “I’m going to move, okay” Harry nodded his head yes as he wrapping his arms loosely around Endawn’s neck. slowly Endawn take his time to build up speed as he carefully took his new mate making sure that he hit Harry’s sweet spot with every thrust, Charlie watched as he stoked himself waiting for Endawn to finish, Endawn nuzzled into Harry's neck licking and sucking on his skin making the teen moan and cry as he came screaming again as his new mate bite down on his neck coming inside of the teen, "W…Wow." Harry said, chuckling Endawn smirked as he licked the blood off of the mating mark  
"Charlie's turn." Endawn whispered, Harry looked at him confused for a moment as he felt the older mate slip out of him  
"We need to fertilize the eggs inside you now." Endawn smiled gentle running his fingers gentle over Harry’s abdomen before moving to Harry’s side  
"Eggs?" harry asked shivering as Endawn leaned down and kissed his abdomen. Charlie moving so he now knelt in front of him rubbing his hand over the teen's body causing a shiver to run though out the younger male’s body  
"The dom will plant eggs into the sub, but with us he will not be able to fertilize then. That’s where he needs me, to fertilize the eggs inside you, do you want that love." Harry blinked at the two older males "Yes I do." He said as he let Charlie pushed his cock slowly into him. A load moan escaping Harry’s throat as the red head hit his sweet spot dead on. Before speeding up.   
(Lemon over)  
Hours later Endawn kissed his two mates goodbye leaving Charlie to look after the now drowsing Harry, the dragon giving the smaller male a gentle kiss on his lips before doing the same to his slightly swollen abdomen.   
They were not sure if Harry was pregnant yet but they held hope,  
Charlie smiled at the younger male pasted out in his arms as he reach his hut he took Harry inside placing him onto the bed and climbed in with him. The black hair teen cuddling up to Charlie’s chest with a small sigh as Charlie carded his fingers thought his hair.  
__________  
Harry woke up to the feeling of a warm body next to him. Charlie’s arms wrapped around him holding him close, pushing himself up Harry looked at the red head's face as he slept "What are you doing?" Charlie asked a playful smile on his face  
"Watching you" Harry sighed kissing Charlie on the lips just to pull back "Is that wrong of me?"   
"No not at all, it's rather nice waking up to someone next to me"  
"Not in the next months if I'm pregnant…” Harry paled his hands wrapping around his abdomen protectively...” your sister is going to kill me." He muttered, looking at Charlie like he was going to be sick.  
"Oh don't worry, I will tell mum that you and I have fallen in love and shared a wonderful night of passion and now you're pregnant with our child." He said rubbing Harry's stomach, this helped calm the younger boy down as he slid back into Charlie’s arms   
"Your mum will kill you."  
"Who cares?" Charlie asked a huge grin on his face as he tackled Harry to the bed and caused Harry’s mind to go blank. The only sound heard in the silent night air was cries of pleasure in till dawn


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
It had only been two weeks since the mating and Charlie couldn’t wait to tell Endawn the news. But first things first “love, do you want to lie back down” the red haired male asked as he helped Harry stand up from next to the toilet. “That would be much appreciated” Harry moaned as they slowly walked to their bed. “I’m going to ask one of the other trainers to come have a look at you okay” Charlie whispered running his hand thought Harry sweat drenched hair. The teen groaned as he curled up into a ball on their bed.  
Charlie frowned, kissing Harry on the cheek before heading outside to cast two quick massager spells. Within minutes he saw his boss and two female trainers running his way the two females making a bee line for the bedroom causing Charlie to snap his head in the direction of his boss.  
“um…”  
“sorry Charlie they were worry with the fact that your bond is every fresh at the moment” Mr.thornhill answered leading Charlie to where the first female was gentle trying to coerce Harry into lying flat, the other one having returned with a small bowl of ice water. “Faye is he going to be alright” Charlie asked becoming very concerned  
“his body’s just over reacting to the changes, Mary can you get some dragonweed” Mary nodded as she ran outside. “Charlie I need you to hold his hand” Faye ordered causing the red head to rush over .  
“I got the dragonweed and some honey” Faye nodded before switch plays with Mary so the shorter brunette was hold Harry flat “okay Harry I need you to drink this, it’ll help get rid of the pain” green eye looked at her before Harry nodded. Two big gulps later the younger male was sound asleep. Charlie Sighed as he was dragged into his living room by his coworkers  
“I brought some extra in case he starts hurting again make sure that he takes it if he does” Mary said giving Charlie a meaningful look before leaving. Faye grinned evilly as she slapped Charlie upside his head   
“ow, what was that for” Faye glared “ how dare you knock up one of our best students” she growled trying not to be too loud. Charlie bit his lip looking at the floor guilt. “Sorry we couldn’t help it” Charlie whimpered causing the older women to slap him again before leaving. Charlie looked at his boss expecting to get reamed as well but all the older man did was smile at him before saying goodbye.

Charlie walked back into his and Harry’s bed room just to curl up around the sleeping raven beauty he was so lucky to have.   
Three days later found Charlie and Harry at the spring. The older males feet in the water as Harry’s head rested on his lap sound asleep “so this is where you two have been hiding” Endawn chuckled Charlie turned to the older male smiling as Endawn kneeled down for a kiss “should I wake Harry up” Charlie asked smiling even bigger as Endawn kissed Harry on the lips freezing “he’s…” Charlie nodded as a look of pure unbridled joy graced Endawn’s face “no, he need his rest”  
“With how much he’s showing we think there may be more than one” Charlie mused running his hand thought ink black hair. Endawn fell flat on his rear end. if anyone had seen him they would have thought the human dragon either was on cloud nine or higher than a kite as little chuckles escaped his lips and That is what Harry woke up to two hours later before being pick up and spun around.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
Three months passed by before Harry went back to England for a little while to get things ready before he moved back to Romanian, his last stop was at the Weasley. He knocked on the door his hands warring a whole in his t-shirt as time seemed to slow waiting for the burro door to open, Molly open the door and smiled as she caught sight of black hair.  
"Harry come in, Charlie said you were back and there was something you need to tell us." She beamed as Harry wondered if that look would last when she found out, he walks in smiling as he caught sight of Charlie.  
"Ummm… yeah there is something I need to tell you." he said, there was a squeal and Harry eyes widen as the red hair blur jumped him knocking him back causing both to hit the floor harry’s head make impact with the edge of a wooden chair.  
"GINNY GET OFF HIM!" Charlie yelled pulling his sister off Harry and helped him up   
"Are you okay?" he asked his hands searching for any injuries  
"Ummm… I don’t think so,… my head…" Harry groaned,Charlie nodded gentle touched the back of Harry's head, a pained hiss escaping the younger male’s lips. Charlie growled as he looked at his hand and saw blood on his fingers as he pulled them back.  
"DAMN IT GINNY!You have to be morecareful you IDIOT!" Charlie snapped his eyes glaring down his little sister as she faked innocents  
"Sorry… I didn't mean to hurt him”Ginnydefended looking at her hand knitting then together in fake guilt only as she glimpsed thought her bangs to see if her act was working did her eyes narrow as she watched her older brother support a now ill looking Harry and gentle whisper to him trying to keep the ill teen from panicking  
“why are you all over him?" Ginny asked barley holding back from snapping   
"Charlie we have to do this now.She not going to wait and I am starting to feel sick." Harry said pain easily heard in his voice.  
"Tell us what?" Came a male and female voice, looking around both Harry and Charlie saw Ron and Hermione, Harry’s best friends smiling before rushing over togivehim a hug   
“you alright mate you look kind of pale“Hermione nodded in agreement as she helped Charlie move him to a chair  
”I’m okay; just a little dizzy is all.”  
"So what do you need to tell us?" Molly asked as they took a seat in the kitchen, biting his lip Harry sighed and felt Charlie hand in his just to give it a tight squeeze  
"Okay first off this didn't happen on a whim and we can't undo what we have done and we wouldn't even if we could" Charlie said causing puzzled looks to go around the room  
"Harry and I have been bonded for over three months and now he is pregnant with my child." He said, the room went silent, Harry’sfear increasing as he started nibbling on his lips  
"Charlie!" Molly screamed frowning  
"Nice joke Charlie, Harry isn't gay." Ron said, Hermione elbowed Ron and gave him a look asking ‘are you really his best friend’  
"What he's not!" Ron protested   
"Ron he dated two guys a year above us when we were at Hogwarts." Hermione informed him a frown on her face as he looked at her in disbelief  
"What?!come on he's been dating my sister." Ron continue to protest. Hermione frowned harder and shook her head in the negative.  
"Harry say Charlie is lying say it's not true?" Ginny whined, Harry shook his head no before opening his hoody to showed the small baby bump Charlie’s hand automatically started to gentle rub circles on it causing everyone to looked at the two in shock  
"We think its twins." Harry said looking down at the bump a soft smile on his lips as Charlie pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek  
"Out." Molly snapped, Harry and Charlie looked up at her confusion and hurt clearly written on their faces  
"Mum?"  
"Get out!Howcould you Harry we had such hopes, and Charlie how could you steal your sister's boyfriend, they were getting married!" She said, Harry looked at Ginny angrily  
"No!We’renever getting married! Ginny did you tell her this blunt lie?" Harry asked already standing up from his chair. The pain from his earlier injury long forgoten  
"Ginny?" Molly asked confused to why Harry would be so mad at suchhappy new to her at the time.  
"no, because its true we are and you gave methis ring." She held out the ring on her finger and Harry just blinked at it, his eyes turning murderess “YOU BLOODY THIEFING BITCH” Harry screamed making very one in the room go wide eyed  
"Ginny that ring was not yours to take, I've been looking for that ringeverywhere,it was in a box of things Sirius left me, BLOODY HELL THAT THING ISN’T EVEN MINE IT’S MENT FOR REMUS GIVE IT BACK." Harry demanded, everyone in the room could feel the young males anger boil the sound of magic popping in the silent room and glass braking emphasizing the fact  
"NO IT'S MINE!" Ginny yelled being the complete idiot she was and hold the ring closer to herself  
"I never gave you that ring, that is the one Sirius left for me to hide from moony, give back that ring Ginny or so help me." Harry said walking over to the only red haired girl in the room his hand out palm up  
"NOOO!" she yelled shovingHarry to the floor with a thud, Charlie jumping out of his chairas soon as he saw Ginny getting ready to go even farther.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, Harry nodded and rubbed his stomach, Hermione ran over a glare on her face as she looked at Ginny, before she checkedHarry over  
"Are you sure Harry that was a bit of a fall?" Hermione asked, he gave her a watery smile  
"I'm sure." He said  
"Come on let's leave we will get the ring back another time." Charlie said as he helped Harry so he was standing up a hissed left his lips as he put weight on his left leg, turning back to look at his family Charlie glared  
"You have two days to send that ring to Romanian or I will make sure that this is reported" He said walking out of the house with Harry.  
____  
Endawn came back to the sanctuary two days when Harry reach a little over his 3 month mark and wasn’t too pleased when he found out what happen, he knelt in front of Harry and cupped his face before gentle kissing him, Harry kissed back and smiled   
"I will get you the ring " He said standing up   
"You don't have too" Harry mused trying to get Endawn to stay a little longer  
"Yes I do." Endawn smiled; he turned to Charlie and kissed him too before leaving them, Harry looked at Charlie worried as he saw the somewhat panicked look the other male wore  
"Is there something wrong?" Harry asked studying the way Charlie looked at him nervously  
"Ummm no no…"  
"Charlie?"  
"okay, I've seen what human Dragons can do if someone hurts there mates." He said the dark hair teens stood up and warped his arms around Charlie neck kissing him on the cheek  
"Do you think he's going to hurt them?"  
"No I don't think so, but he might give them a scare." He said moving around and pulled Harry closer to him, Harry nodded in understanding  
"Look why don't we go and get pizza." Harry asked smiling as he rubbed his small but noticeable baby bump   
"Pizza, cravings?"Charlie asked an eye brow raised, Harry beamed at him as Charlie got his jacket and Harry's "Come on then." Harry nodded as he hopped up grinning as he put his jacket on


	7. Chapter 7

Human dragon  
Chapter 6  
At the Weasly’s house the red head family sat around there dinning room table with a still fuming Ginny “I can’t believe that that bastard did this to me” Ginny whined causing four eyes to land on her glaring “really you’re a thief” Hermione snapped Fred and George nodding in agreement with the bushy haired brunette  
“HE GAVE ME THIS RING” Ginny howled  
“Really then let us see …” George glared “if there’s an R engraved on it”  
Mr.Weasly walked thought the front door as Ginny screamed   
“THERE IS NO R ON THIS RING HE PICKED IT FOR ME”   
“then you should have no problem proving it” Hermione snapped Arthur signed this had been going on for days. “So cough it up” Fred ordered his hand stretched out  
Ginny glared pulling her hand back “No its mine”   
“Just show them the ring and end this” Ron snapped sitting next to Ginny Molly next to him. Ginny glared as she tried to hide her hand. Author sighed as he heard a knock on the front door “COMING” he called as he walked out to the door.   
“Hello how can I help you” he asked as he looked at the man standing in front of him confused.   
“My name is Endawn, one of your children have stolen from my mates Charlie and Harry” he growled “who is it Author” molly asked the rest of the house right behind her.   
“you must be Endawn!” Hermione squealed running up to the older male in the door way “Harry has told me about you” Fred and George smirked as they watched Ginny freeze at Hermione’s words. The two red head twins nodded to each other before pouncing on Ginny “WHAT ARE YOU DOING” she screamed as Fred tried to get a hold of the ring and George tried to restrain her, “Returning what you stole” George snapped as Ginny fisted her hand and punched her brother “HE GAVE IT TO ME” Endawn growl snapped the groups attention to him as he walked over to the youngest girl in the room

“you’re the one that stole from my mate” Ginny stunk back as Endawn went for her arm.  
“Keep your filthy claws to yourself” Ron snapped getting between ginny and the much taller male. Endawn glared before chuckling darkly   
“Either your return what you stole or I will gut you alive” he growled fangs showing before a rush of water hit him 

“SHOVE OFF THAT RING IS MY DAUGHTS YOU’RE THE ONE THAT STOLE FIRST” molly barked. Herminie sighed and walked out of an enraged human’s dragon way the twins and Arthur following her lead as Endawn changed from destroying the front of the Weasley house. The golden black dragon raising his bat like wings in preparation to attack blue flare starting to form in his mouth “NOW HAND IT OVER” Arthur snapped snatching the ring off of Ginny and tossing it to a still pissed Endawn   
“Endawn tell Harry we’ll be by to see him in a few day okay” Fred called as the golden black dragon took off.   
“now for you three” Arthor snapped glaring down his two youngest and wife.

______  
When Endawn got back he found his two mate happily eating pizza, he smiled at them and sat down next to harry, before handed the raven haired boy his ring back, causing the green eye teen to look at him in shock with Charlie a question in Charles eye

" I didn't harm them do not worry Charlie, tho the little girl was less than happy about given up the ring… there was even sides taken." He said  
"By whom?" Asked the red head  
"Ummm don't know their names but the mother and one of your brothers took side with the girl while the brunette, the father and the twins took your side." Endawn answered, as he picked up a slice of pizza and eyed it before taking it to his mouth  
"What did you say?" Harry asked as he saw the dragon spat back out the piece of pizza onto a plate  
"Ummm…”he took a drink of water…”I told them that I am yours and Charlie's mate and if they do not want the house burnt down they will give me the ring back."  
"And let me guess mum threw water at you?"  
"Yes she did, so I burnt her garden, the ring was thrown at me shortly after." He said,  
"I'm sorry Charlie I didn't want them to be mad at you." Harry whimpered before Endawn pulled him into his lap nuzzling between his shoulder and neck  
"I told you I don't care, we have the family we need; don't we Endawn?" he smiled at the dragon, who smiled back. Both their hands going to Harry’s stomach   
“and if it makes anything bester one of the twins say they will visit in a few days” Endawn cooed kissing harry on his forehead making the smaller male sigh and cuddled into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Human dragon  
Chapter 7  
Months flew by as Harry bump got bigger proof that he was having twins,  
“it was rare that human dragons have twins” Endawn said kneeling in front of Harry listening to his two children’s heart beats Charlie smiled before kissing Harry on the cheek “this is our Harry if you remember” Charlie chuckled making the teen blush,  
Things carried on like this until Harry reached 6 months  
Harry was sitting outside there hut studying his dragon books when a sudden whimper escaped his throat “oh…” Harry panted slowly pushing his self-up and forgetting his books altogether   
Harry walked along the Sanctuary stopping every so often when he held his side in pain, he carried on walking until he got to where he remembered Charlie said he would be for a few hours. As he got to the top of a hill Harry spotted Charlie but before he could relax he noticed that he was having a shouting match with another red head, walking over he saw it was Ron…oh boy… he thought "Ron leave this is not helping any one." Charlie said to him  
"YOU SENT A FUCKING DRAGON TO THE HOUSE!" he yelled "THAT RING BELONG TO GINNY AND YOU KNOW ITS TRUE!"  
"No that ring belong to Harry and now it's gone to Remus, she had no right to take it from that box." Charlie snapped back, and Ron looked at him  
"Alright fine no she had no right…but you had no right to steal her boy friend." He said, Harry walked over to Charlie gripping the older males arm "And you!” Ron spat his finger pointed at Harry “WHORE." He snapped, Harry blinked at Ron and looked towards Charlie ignoring the comment from Ron  
"I need to know… how long… do these… pregnancy’s last?" Harry asked between pants  
"What are you thick?" Ron snapped glaring daggers at his ex-best friend, Charlie looked at his brother and waved his wand at his mouth and watched as a zipper appeared before closing up  
"6 to 7 month why?” the red head asked before flinching as Harry gripped his hand tight as another contraction hit a scream ripping though Harry’s lips   
“OH GOD REALLY? NOW? God ummm… ENDAWN!" He yelled as he picked Harry up and left his pissed off brother to find the dragon,  
"Where are… we going?" Harry moaned as he felt another wave of pain hit him,  
"The springs" He said as he ran passed the other trainers and the Green to get to the cave opening to the springs.  
Harry screamed and cried out as he lay down on the grass, Charlie pulled the teen's jeans off with his boxers and then used a damp rag to pat Harry's forehead and cheek, the raven haired male crying out gripped the grass under him cause some to be torn out of the ground "WHERE IS ENDAWN!"   
"I don't know, really I don't know." Charlie answered trying to keep his mate calm, before kissing Harry's forehead "It will be okay Har." He cooed, just before moveing back to Harry's legs gentle rubbing circles on Harry’s hip  
"Hey Charlie?" Harry asked when the pain subsided for the moment  
"Yeah?"  
"Am I given birth to eggs or babies?" he asked  
"Babies." Came the gruff voice, Charlie looked up a sigh of relief escaping his ips at the sight of Endawn  
"Oh thank god." Harry moaned "GET YOUR SCALY BACKSIDE HERE AND HELP ME!" He yelled out in pain, as there was a gush of water  
"Oh boy, Endawn his water broke." Charlie cried out, walked over the Dragon bent down end scooped up Harry "What are you doing?" the red head asked,  
"Taken him into the water, take your clothes off and get in” He ordered   
"Endawn?" Harry whimpered gripping the older males shoulders. Endawn smiled gentleat his youngest mate as he took Harry into the springs and held him close, Charlie waded after them   
"The hatchlings are still part dragon and need warmth for the rest of the delivery." He said helping Harry to relax in the warm spring water, the dark hair teen latching on to Charlie as the red head final reached the two. The red head holding onto him as Endawn start to help deliver the twins "Time to push Harry."  
Un be known to them Ron was watching from the mouth of the cave, he watched Harry scream as he held onto his older brother and the dragon put his hands under the water  
“just breath Har” Charlie cooed as Harry dug his nails deeper into the red heads arms having been shifted so his back rested agents Charlie’s chest with the red head hand supporting his spread legs   
“okay love this is going to hurt for a moment” Endawn warned .a pair of Green eyes glistening with tear as he gave the ok. Harry’s head flying back as he screamed in pain as Endawn pulled out there first child, the pink creature howling its lungs out  
Endawn handed the baby over to Harry and watched as Charlie tied the cord off and cut it with a knife, and finding that moment to be the best distraction Endawn took it.   
Unfortunately it wasn’t enough Harry started crying again as the dragon pulled another baby out,  
Ron stood there watching the whole thing in front of him, he was shocked by it all, he ran off leaving the family alone.  
Days later Harry was sitting with the two boys and feed them, Endawn watched from the front door, he was sad to leave but he must, Charlie left to deal with some things in England for the babies, Endawn would stay close until then, "Do you have to leave?" Harry asked switching babies   
"Yeah I'm afraid so, but I will stay until Charlie return, I will be back in a month." He said as Harry picked up a dark hair baby with forest green eyes a shade light them his own and started to burp him,  
"I guess, it' just a lots happens in those months."  
"I know Harry, but I promise you I will be back." He said walking into the room and picking up the other baby  
"You still haven't named them?" Harry tell him, Endawn nodded and took in a deep breath taking in the scent of his children,  
"Charlie told me of your love for your godfather, I would like to have his name for one of them." Harry sniffed tears on the edge of his eyes and looked at him  
"Thank you." Harry said   
"Unda it means wave or ripple." He said smiling at him, they placed the babies into a tub shaped cradle. The two baby boys giggling as they splashed water at each other.   
“love why don’t you sleep for a little I’ll take care of Sirius and unda” endawn chuckled watching Harry yawn “okay”


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8  
In England Charlie met with the twins and Hermione, she left Ron when he started calling Harry every name under the sun, "Here are the pictures of our two boy's Harry told me last night the names Endawn gave them, this one with right eye blue and left eye green is Unda and this one with right eye green and left eye blue is Sirius James." He beamed  
"Oh Charlie, they are beautiful." Hermione squealed  
"They are gorgeous lad's Char, you and Harry did well mum and the others are talking out of their arse." Fred said, a proud grin on his face as Hermione passed along the twins photo  
"Agreed." George said, "Can we keep these?" he asked  
"Sure I've got copies." Charlie answered smiling as he handed them each a copy,  
"So how is Harry?" Hermione asked, looking sheepish  
"He's fine, he loves those boys so much, sometimes I think he love then more then me and Endawn” Charlie said chuckling ” he's going to be living with me at the Sanctuary, and when the kids are older he hope… we hope they can be entered into Hogwarts."  
"I'm sure they will." Fred said patting his brother on the back  
"Oi you gotta let us come and visit, we have to teacher the new set of terrors." George said the glime in his eyes telling a story of future tricks and pranks  
"Oh of course." Charlie said rolling his eyes as he finished his drink "I better be going, good luck your three." He hugged each one and then turned to leave.  
"Do you think we should let mum see these?" Fred asked the others  
"She should know but only if Charlie and Harry say so." Hermione answered back  
"True." Came the twined response.


	10. Chapter 10

Human dragon  
Chapter 9  
Fred, George, and Herminie cooed as they walked into the burrow the pictures they got from Charlie between them. Molly’s head snapped up to the giggling trio.  
“What do you three have that has you all so happy” molly asked trying to get a looked at the picture that she could only frown at since Fred pocketed it too fast for her to see otherwise. George grinned widely as he and Fred raced up stairs leaving Herminie alone with the older witch.   
“Sorry Mrs. Weasley it’s just a picture from our tip today nothing else” molly glared before going back to her cooking. Ron frowned as he walked in to the living room just as Herminie as entering   
“Didn’t you go with the twins earlier?” Ron asked causing Hermine to glare at him “Ron we are no longer dating so even if I did what it is to you” the brown haired witch snapped before going to find the traitors twins.

xX Dragon reserve Xx  
Harry groaned at Endawn as he gave his youngest mate a back massages.   
“Merlin where did you learn how to do that” Harry moaned this time causing Endawn to chuckle as he looked up as Charlie walked in an eye brow raised “did I miss something”   
Harry laughed from his position on their bed before smiling at his two mate “Endawn is a god” Endawn flush a the complement before getting off Harry’s waist so his youngest mate could roll over.  
“So how are the boys” Charlie asked sitting down   
“They are angles they have been asleep this whole time” Endawn answered peeking into the nursery where both boys were still sound asleep. “Well the twins and Herminie went crazy when I gave them the pictures they even promised to come and visit soon” Charlie said sliding harry into his lap causing the younger male to nuzzle into his chest “that sounds great.” 

xX burrow later that day Xx  
ron frowned as he and Ginny looked though the twins room for the picture they brought back with them molly standing watch as her two youngest finally found it. Molly snatched the picture out of Ginny’s hands as the younger red head made a disgusted sound at the picture in it sat to little boys both holding reverse blue and white teddy bears the one on the right head black hair with red tips his right eye blue and left green the boy on the left the opposite in eye color under the two boys in Herminie’s neat hand writing was the names Undra Will Weasly-Potter and is Sirius James Weasly-Potter. Molly couldn’t help tearing up ‘they look so cute’ the Weasly matron was feeling regret. “I want to see them for real”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10  
It's been 10 months since Harry had his dragon's babies and Charlie has asked Harry to bound with him, the dark hair teen screamed and warped his arms around him but Harry asked if Endawn could bound with them, the red head nodded and smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, Unda and Sirius watched their dads smiled and kiss looking soppy and doppy and giggled at their happiness.  
Harry woke up early in the morning like he normally does to feed the two tots, he sat there and realized it was to quiet. yes his twins were good little boys but when it was time to feed they at least made some sound, he had a bad feeling he looked at the spot where his lover was meant to be but Charlie wasn't in bed with him, he got up and walked thought the hut "Charlie?" he called out in the gloomy early morning, he saw that the front door was open, panicking he ran to the twins room he looked into the bed room and saw Charlie laying out cold on the floor, "CHARLIE!" he cried out as he rush to his side, "Charlie wake up, wake up." Harry cried shacking him, trying to wake him up, he looked around at the cots and found that the twins were gone "No No No!" he screamed.  
Harry pace the floor as the other trainers and human dragons tried to help, some of the dragons went to find Endawn, Harry himself was a mess, they had already contacted the Auror and Tonk was already coming over, they figured out that Charlie was hit with stunning curse one of the three band ones, Harry could easy guest which one, "Harry?" Came the whimper, the teen looked around and to see Charlie was coming to, he knelt by the bed, tears running down his face as he kissed the red head on the lips  
"Ch…arlie our babies they're gone." He cried as he looked into the blues eyes of his mate  
"R…Ron took them." He said, Harry's eyes widen in shock  
"Ron?" he gasped, Charlie sat back up and got to his feet "No get back on that bed!" he said  
"No we have to get our children back, and then I'll rest!" he said as he stood up and then fainted in Harry's arms, the dark hair boy cried as held him,  
"Harry?" he turned his head to see Endawn standing at the door, his eyes pitch black  
"Endawn, Charlie's brother took them." He said  
"I'm going to kill him!"  
"No…please Endawn don't, you can kill him after we get the children out please." He beg,  
"Fine."  
Back at the Burrow Ron was having trouble with two screaming children,  
"AHH SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MONSTERS!" he yelled as he jabbed his wand into their sides give them a small shock, which made them scream more, Molly, Arthur and Ginny came down stairs hearing the noise  
"Ron what is with all the noise?" Ginny yelled as they came into the room, putting her hands over her ears  
"It the brats mum said she wanted to see them." He beamed,  
"ARE YOU MAD?" Molly said "I didn't want you to kidnap them! I was going to go and say sorry what have you done?" She yelled,  
"Come on they broke Gin's heart I think this is pay back." He smiled,  
"Ron that is not the point, one of their fathers is a dragon, what do you think is going to happen when he finds out!" Arthur yelled at him, as he walked over to the tots "Have you been shocking them?"  
"Oh god!" Molly cried out  
"Oh what is he going to do, if he hurts me then these little brats will be take away and that bloody dragon will be killed?" He said  
"No Ron that is not what will happen, Human Dragon's cannot be touch, if he hurts you he hurts you there will be nothing you can do, it under the mates law!" he yelled at him Ron looked at him letting the information sink into his thick skull, and then his face paled  
"Oh."  
There was a knock at the door and Molly went off to answer it, she open the door to see a very pissed of Harry but no Charlie "Where are they?" he asked, his green eyes darken  
"In the kitchen." She said, Harry walked passed her and into the kitchen  
"Harry!" Ginny cried out "You came back!" she smiled, she went to warp her arms around him, he looked at her and she stopped and looked at the angry look on his face "Har…ry?" she whimpered  
"I'm not here for you, I’m here for my sons." He said as he walked over to them, Ron stood in his way wand pointed at his chest, Harry just snatched his wand and broke it  
"Are you happy with yourself, Charlie is hurt because of you, he was ready to come here to kick your arse but he was so injured he collapsed, I had to do everything I could to stop Endawn from wanting to kill you but if you harmed my children in any form I will let him." Harry hissed, Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, he moved a side, Harry picked up his boys and whispered to them, as he checked his to boys for any injuries just for him to see the shock marks on their hips "Who shocked my boys?" Harry growled glaring daggers at Ron.  
"No!" Ron said, Harry held them in his arms and walked to the front door  
"What happen to Charlie?" Molly asked  
"You son threw a curse at him." He said walking out the house, where the dark hair teen looked at the Aruors and Endawn "He's in the house and he shocked them." he said coldly as he despaired from the house. Endawn’s roar could be heard for miles as the Aruors that didn’t know harry and Charlie watched as the few that did raced into the house dragging a struggling Ron out before handing him over without batting an eye.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11  
Back at the Dragon Sanctuary Harry held onto his children for dear life growling at any one who came near him. The younger male becoming so hostile that the other trainers were starting to wonder if they would have to resort to force. Luckily as the group was losing hope and about to go to plan C Remus flooed in two stuffed dragons in his arms and a worried smile on his face “someone message saying he was getting worse?” Mr. Thornhill nodded as he lead the younger male to Harry’s room to check him out. Remus sighed as he looked at his godson as the younger male went to growl but stopped at the sight of the werewolf a small sobbed leaving his lips as Remus knelt down the two stuffed dragons being placed next to his legs a he made eye contact with his cub. "Cub you need to sleep you’ve been up long enough, put the boys down, they will be right here next to you." Remus said cooing as he slowly reached out to the younger male slowly just for harry to hug his two sleeping boys’ closer and shake his head harder scooting away.  
"I can't sleep Charlie is so ill and Endawn is angry." Harry finally whimpered looking into amber eyes pleadingly.  
"I will stay here, you can sleep while I watch them plus Endawn is not mad at you, he’s worried like the rest of us" Remus whispered kissing Harry’s forehead as the younger wizard finally gave into his exhaustion. Harry sighed as Remus took Sirius out of his hands and placed him down in the cot followed by Unda, the wolf then helped placed Harry into the bed and pulled the covers over him "Sleep Cub." He smiled running his hand thought raven hair as the younger male curled up shifting so he was closer to Charlie as the red head cracked open and eye. “thank you, Remus” Charlie whispered pulling Harry into his arms a small smile playing across his lips. “there’s nothing to thank. There my grandcubs after all. Rest, I’ll watch over you all” Charlie chuckled as sleep reclaimed him.

Remus smiled as he looked back to the rooms door a pair of gold snake eyes watching as he moved a rocking chair closer to the sleeping foursome. “you going to take off again?” Endawn frowned at the wolfs question before walking into the room and sitting on the edge of his mate’s bed “not anymore… I talked with my brothers and sisters” Remus looked up confused as he was watching the human Dragon card his fingers though Charlie’s then Harry’s hair softly as not to wake them. “I want to change them all the way and that gives me the right to not have to leave anymore for any counsel business… I guess it’s about time I finally can stay in one place huh?” the human Dragon asked looking at Remus and the wolf chuckled “I’d say it’s about time by the way the names Remus lupin I’m Harry’s godfather well kind of”  
Endawn looked up confused as he shook the wolf afforded hand “where’s Sirius? Charlie told me that… that was Harry’s godfather’s name?” Remus sighed as he looked into confused eyes “Sirius died about 4 years ago harry was 16,. He never really got over it. I guess Charlie didn’t have time to tell you really” Endawn humd as he looked at his sleeping mate’s “so what do you want to do once they’re awake” Endawn frowned in though as he looked at his 2 mates’ then their son’s “I’m going to tell them I’m not leaving anymore…. Then we’ll go from there” Remus nodded in agreement as he started reading a book he found next to the bed.  
XXXXXXXXX  
Charlie chuckled as he slowly came back to the land of the living the feeling of figures carding though his hair almost lulling him back to sleep “Hey handsome how long have you been here?” Endawn chuckled as he kissed Charlie’s forehead “I’ve been here since 3 days ago, you both have been out so long I was worried “Charlie’s eyes turned panicked as the words coming from his mate started to comprehend in his head “What!? Are the boys ok? Is Harry ok?”  
“they are all fine Charlie you have nothing to worry, Remus has been helping me look after them and Harry’s fine too. he’s just mental stress” Endawn assured the red head as their smaller mate started to stir. “feeling better cub” Remus asked as he walked in to the trio’s room handing Unda to Endawn and placing Sirius in he’s lap as he sat down into the rocking chair that had yet to leave the spot he placed it 3 days ago. “much better thank you, now hand him over” the younger male demanded cooing as Sirius was placed in his arms causing his 2 mates to chuckle. “just so you to are informed I will no longer be leaving” 2 heads snapped in the human Dragons direction as the words left his mouth their jaws hitting the floor as both Remus and Endawn started laughing at their god smacked faces “you’re not lying, right? I’m not dreaming? you are staying for really?” Harry asked with a hint of a whimper as Charlie stared at Endawn in disbelief “I have talked with my brothers and sisters, and they agree that for the future of our people it is best that I stop having to deal with not being around my mates”  
Charlie groaned as he took their youngest son from Harry as the raven sobbed launching himself at their mate Remus already having taken Unda from Endawn “ we can be a full time family now truly”  
“yes, we will be together so much you’ll be sick of me” Endawn joked rubbing Harry’s back as the younger male sobbed in joy.


	13. the end

Human dragon  
Chapter 12

“MOM UNDA TOOK MY FAVORATE ROBES AGAIN” cried a 4’5 Tall boy with shoulder length hair, silver and black hair framing his face in a way that even at 11 you could tell he would make his name sake proud, as he looked up with a pout on his face; Harry couldn’t help but look up from the dish he was washing with a smile. “Sirius don’t pout…. Unda give your brother back his robes and wear your black ones you know they look better on you then his” Harry chuckled as a just as tall boy poked his head out his red and black hair in a wolfs tail trailing behind him as he frowned looking in the direction of the only other two male’s for help. Charlie chuckled as he looked up at the three and Endawn just laughed smiling big.  
“listen to your mom… it’s not that big a deal hurry up or you’ll miss the train” both boys frowned at the older human dragon as they ran off to finish packing.  
“you know I blame you for them” Charlie said chuckling as Endawn looked from their still cleaning mate to him a confused look on his face “how is it my fault?” Harry couldn’t help laughing as he turned around walking over to join his two mate at their small kitchen table “ because after all these years you spoil them far more them we do” Endawn frowned as he looked up at the younger male before smirking “ I have too and you know I don’t mind spoiling you two as much” Harry and Charlie blushed at the unspoken words as the three turned as they all heard a load shout and crash “ Charlie, it’s your turn” Endawn laughed looking at the red head with mirth as he raced off to help their boys.  
Harry couldn’t help chuckling as he took Charlie’s place at the table with a wide smile  
“I can’t believe there going to Hogwarts”  
“you can’t stop them now… we all agreed this would be the best for them” Endawn mused back looking into jade green eyes as he looked at his youngest mate fully. Harry had really filled out in the 11 years the three of them had been together his hair now slightly down to his shoulder and his glass long gone as they found a wizard to fix his eyes. “I was just thinking time flies doesn’t it” Harry mused smiling big as Charlie returned with both boy’s ready to go. “ok time to go be good for all your teachers, ok?” Charlie ordered grabbing a hand full of floo powder. Unda and Sirius frowned as they watched one of their dad’s go first before following.  
XXXXXXXXXX  
After wishing their boys one more goodbye the three older males headed home a sense of pride around them. “so, you have been acting weird all day and I know it’s not because you were nervous about the boys going off to school” Charlie stated as Endawn pulled their smaller mate into his lap stopping any possible plans for escape. Harry hummed as he looked between his mates a blush painting his cheeks as he tried to find the words to say. “um, what do you both think about having more kids” was the uncertain question a purr of approval jumping to life from the male behind him as Charlie grabbed the still smaller males face and started to snug him. “oh, we can defiantly go for that” Endawn growled before stealing Harry’s lips as soon as Charlie released him for air.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone that has been reading this story i hope that this ending was good enough. im trying to wrap up as many of my untouched old fic's as i can and this was the first on the list thank you so much for reading "human dragon"


End file.
